


Hamilton Online

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Hamilton Crack Fic [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Laurens Fanclub, M/M, Other, chatroom format, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usernames:</p><p>LaffyTaffy - Lafayette</p><p>Washingtoon - Washington</p><p>Ohyeah69 - Steuben</p><p>Turtlesarecool - Laurens</p><p>scREAMING - Mulligan</p><p>GalavantingGálvez - Gálvez</p><p>2Fab4You - Jefferson</p><p>IllStopNow - Hamilton</p><p>SprayPain - Shays</p><p>toot-a-loo - King George III</p><p>BlueJayFeather - John Jay</p><p>Rip._. - John Adams</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**LaffyTaffy** _ _**has entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**Washingtoon** _ _**has entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**LaffyTaffy** **:** I see you made an account, Washington.

**Washingtoon** **:** Yes...

**LaffyTaffy** **:** Wonderful!

_**Ohyeah69** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**Ohyeah69** **:** Yo, Washington got an account? Sweet!

**Washingtoon** **:** Yeah...

**Washingtoon** **:** Wait... Who are you, exactly?

**Ohyeah69** **:** Steuben obviously. Who else would I be?

**Washingtoon** **:**...

_**LaffyTaffy** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Ohyeah69:** He got bored.

_**Washingtoon** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Ohyeah69** **:** Oh not you too!

**_Ohyeah69_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Turtlesarecool** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**scREAMING** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**Turtlesarecool** **:** Hello?

 **scREAMING** **:** Yo Laurens.

 **Turtlesarecool** **:** Yes?

 **scREAMING** **:**...you are so bad at this.

_**GalavantingGálvez** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**2Fab4You** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**GalavantingGálvez** **:** Hello!!!!!

 **scREAMING** **:** Yo

_**2Fab4You** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Turtlesarecool** **:**??????

 **GalavantingGálvez** **:** Huh, rude. Can't even greet us. Smh.

 **scREAMING** **:** oh.

_**scREAMING** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Turtlesarecool** **:** oh no.

_**Turtlesarecool** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**GalavantingGálvez** **:** Really??? Guys??? Oh come on. Rude.

_**GalavantingGálvez** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

_**Username123** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**Username123** _ _**changed** _ _**their** _ _**name** _ _**to** _ _**IllStopNow** _

**IllStopNow** **:** Hello?

 **IllStopNow** **:** How do you work this?

 **IllStopNow** **:** Help?

**_IllStopNow_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_LaffyTaffy_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**_GalavantingGálvez_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**LaffyTaffy** **:** Hello, mon ami. Your username sucks.

 **GalavantingGálvez** **:** Well that was rude. It took me forever to come up with this username. :(

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** Whatever, anyways. What are you up to?

 **GalavantingGálvez** **:** Nothing tbh. Steuben left to go do whatever. I was cleaning up after him but I got annoyed.

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** Of course.

 **GalavantingGálvez** **:**??????

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** ;)

 **GalavantingGálvez** **:** What??????

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_GalavantingGálvez_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**LaffyTaffy** **:** :')

_**LaffyTaffy** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_2Fab4You_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**_Washingtoon_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**2Fab4You:** Hllo Wshngtn. When did u get an acc

 **Washingtoon** **:** Yesterday? Who are you?

 **2Fab4You:** Tht doesnt matter y did u get an acc

 **Washingtoon** **:** Lafayette made me.

 **2Fab4You:** i totally need to thnk him now well i gtg byeeeeeeee

**_2Fab4You_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**Washingtoon** **:**?????

_**IllStopNow** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**IllStopNow** **:** Did this work???

 **IllStopNow** **:** Hello???

 **Washingtoon** **:** Hello.

 **IllStopNow** **:** Yes, this website actually worked! Hello.

 **Washingtoon** **:** Hi.

_**IllStopNow** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Washingtoon** **:** Hello????

 **Washingtoon** **:**?????

**_Washingtoon_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_SprayPain_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**_toot-a-loo_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**_scREAMING_ ** **_has_ ** **_entered_ ** **_the_ ** **_chat_ ** **_._ **

**scREAMING** **has** **entered** **the** **chat** **.**

**scREAMING** **:** Oh, it's you two.

 **toot-a-loo** **:** How do you know who we are?

 **SprayPain** **:** Yeah!!!!!!!

 **scREAMING** **:** It's kinda obvious by your usernames.

 **toot-a-loo** **:** :(

**_toot-a-loo_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**SprayPain** **:** You're rude. You hurt his feelings. Rude. I should hit you with my guitar. But that would be mean, to the guitar.

 **scREAMING** **:** WHAT????????

 **SprayPain** **:** :'(

 **scREAMING** **:** You're not making any sense.

 **SprayPain** **:** It's for the aesthetic ;)

 **scREAMING** **:** What?

**_SprayPain_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**scREAMING** **:** What? Now he's the rude one. >:(

_**scREAMING** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohyeah69** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**LaffyTaffy** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _._

 **LaffyTaffy** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ohyeah69** **:** Um??

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** So, you and Gálvez? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ohyeah69** **:** What the fück no why

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** :'(

 **Ohyeah69** **:** >:(

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** ;)

 **Ohyeah69** **:** o.o

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** Stop.

 **Ohyeah69** **:** :(

 _**2Fab4You** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**2Fab4You:** Hllo guyz dnt liek fight plz.

 **Ohyeah69** **:** Ok?

 **LaffyTaffy** **:** ((What does that mean??))

 **Ohyeah69** **:** ((Idk just go with it))

 **2Fab4You:** rude y do u guyz h8 meh?! im totally to fab 4 u

 **_LaffyTaffy_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**Ohyeah69** **:** >:(

 **_Ohyeah69_ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **

**2Fab4You:** ~~ *insert random emojis here* ~~

_**2Fab4You** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**BlueJayFeather** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**Rip** _ _**._.** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**BlueJayFeather** **:** Hello.

 **Rip** **._.:** Hi? Jay? Really? Nice username...?

 **BlueJayFeather** **:**...Was that sarcasm?

 **Rip** **._.:** No

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** Oh, okay. This thing is confusing me.

 **Rip** **._.:** Really? It isn't that hard.

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** It is.

 **Rip** **._.:** Well I don't think so.

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** I still don't know who you are.

 **Rip** **._.:** That's okay :'))))

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** Oh?

_**BlueJayFeather** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Rip** **._.:** smh

**_Rip_ ** **_._._ ** **_has_ ** **_logged_ ** **_off_ ** **_._ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**2Fab4Yo** _ _**u** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

_**BlueJayFeather** _ _**has** _ _**entered** _ _**the** _ _**chat** _ _**.** _

**2Fab4You:** hllo how r u

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** What?

 **2Fab4You:** how are you

 **BlueJayFeather** **:** Fine? You?

 **2Fab4You:** thts gr8 im gr8 m8

 **BlueJayFeather** **:**...

_**BlueJayFeather** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**2Fab4You:** this keeps hppning smh

_**2Fab4You** _ _**has** _ _**logged** _ _**off** _ _**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> LaffyTaffy - Lafayette
> 
> Washingtoon - Washington
> 
> Ohyeah69 - Steuben
> 
> Turtlesarecool - Laurens
> 
> scREAMING - Mulligan
> 
> GalavantingGálvez - Gálvez
> 
> 2Fab4You - Jefferson
> 
> IllStopNow - Hamilton
> 
> SprayPain - Shays
> 
> toot-a-loo - King George III
> 
> BlueJayFeather - John Jay
> 
> Rip._. - John Adams


End file.
